


Rubik's Cube

by beary_scary



Series: Bat Bros For Life [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, OOC, POV First Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/pseuds/beary_scary
Summary: "Making my decision, I jumped.I did not fall,I jumped."Song-Fic for Rubik's Cube by AthleteThis is part of an old fic I posted to fanfiction.net in 2015 (i was 13 so please be nice)I am going to post each chapter as a one-shot in this series in hopes that it will inspire me to write for this fandom again.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Bat Bros For Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Rubik's Cube

**Author's Note:**

> (I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)
> 
> Dick (Nightwing): 19
> 
> Jason (Red Hood): 16
> 
> Tim (Red Robin): 14
> 
> Damian (Robin): 11
> 
> **This is an AU**

One moment, I'm flying.

And the next…

…

_I'm falling._

It started with the mission.

It always does.

I was with my brothers.

**My family.**

Jason was stunning the thugs with tranquilizers,

Damian was using one of Tim's staffs and bashing their heads in,

Tim was hacking the main computer,

and Bruce was fighting off five grunts to get to the leader.

Me, I was just flying through the rafters.

I was going to help Bruce when I saw it.

There was a man about to shoot Jason.

I checked to see if Jay noticed him, apparently not.

_'I'll always protect you, Jay.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Really.'_

I glared down at the man who was threatening my family.

**My brother.**

_'You promised that you would protect me!'_

_'Jay, if I knew what Joker was planning, I swear, I would have done anything to stop it.'_

_'Well, obviously you didn't! I died, Dick! Do you have any idea how that feels?'_

_'No, no I don't. But I swear, Jay, I won't let it happen again.'_

Making my decision, I jumped.

I did not fall,

_I jumped._

I saw him put pressure on the trigger.

The trigger that could take my brother away from me.

There were three thugs left in the warehouse, including the leader.

It's always a damn warehouse.

One more step.

One more step and Jason will live.

One more step and I fall.

One more step and Jason gets to go home and live longer.

I take the last step and see the gun, ready to fire.

Just by looking at it, I can tell that it was meant to pierce kevlar.

He pulls the trigger and I know that I've made the right decision.

**_BANG!_ **

The terrible noise echoes though out the cement warehouse.

And time seems to still.

Everything falls quiet.

I see Damian take out the last thug and he turns to probably scold Tim, but he locks eyes with me.

And I feel the pain.

It's white-hot pain that makes you want to be able to crawl away from it.

Damian's eyes widen and is about to probably yell my name, but Jay beats him to it.

"Wing!"

**_BANG!_ **

The man who caused my white-hot pain now has a smoking hole in his head as he falls.

I look up to see all of my family members staring at me and I look to the source of the pain.

_A hole, next to my heart._

I've always been told that my heart is one of a kind and that it's my greatest feature.

I laugh quietly at the irony of the situation and slowly slump to the ground.

In a flash of red, Jason is standing over me and removes his helmet, leaving him in his red domino mask.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Dickie-bird. We're gonna fix you up real good. Okay?"

"Jay…"

Tim, Damian, and Bruce all run to us and I find it weird that there are three of Tim.

Oh yeah…blood-loss

"Don't talk, j-just shut up!" Jason yelled.

Even with the mask on, I can tell when Jason's about to cry, and it breaks my heart every time.

"Grayson, I do not understand, how could you have possibly been shot?" Damian shakily asked.

Jason stared at me curiously, obviously wondering the same thing.

"I couldn't l-let Jay get hurt."

Jason froze.

"What?"

"He was ab-about to hurt Jay." I coughed.

"So you took a fucking bullet for me!?"

"I promised…"

"Dick-"

"No, Jay. I pr-promised you. I promised y-you that I wouldn't le-let you die again."

Now Tim, Damian, and Jason were crying.

Bruce just seems frozen, as if that he could not render the fact that I'm dying.

_I'm dying._

"Jay, y-you gotta let-let me go."

"No!" I looked at Damian when he yelled.

"Dami-"

"No! Grayson, you do not get to chicken your way out of this life. I-I can't, we can't lose you."

I tried to reply or comfort my youngest brother, but all that came out was blood, spraying over Jason's armor covered chest.

"S-sorry."

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say sorry! You are not leaving us! We need you in this family!" Tim yelled. "Who else will hug us, hug the demon-brat just because they feel like it?! Who else will teach me how to do a quadruple flip!? We n-need you, Dick." He cried.

I looked at Tim sadly, "It's okay, little brother. J-Jay's not mu-" I was cut off when a particularly bloody cough pushed it's way out of my throat, causing blood to splatter against Jay's armor.

"Much o-of a hug-hugger." I tried my best to give Timmy a reassuring smile, "You'll h-have to d-do th-that now."

Tim cried harder and grabbed my left hand firmly.

"Oracle. O, can you hear me?" Jason asked Barbara through the comms. urgently.

Tim placed his other hand on Jay's shoulder, "Communication is c-cut," He sniffled, "She can't hear us."

Oh, yeah. Babs. She's gonna be pissed when she hears that I died.

I suddenly got a strange feeling of numbness.

I couldn't feel Tim's hand holding mine and I couldn't hear the sniffles anymore.

I looked to Bruce.

My mentor.

My hero.

My father.

And smiled painfully.

No doubt that there's blood in my teeth.

_"Wing!"_

_"Dick!"_

_"Dickie!"_

_"Grayson!"_

…

"S-sorry."

**_Black._ **

**Author's Note:**

> What the actual fuck was 13 year old me going through holy shit
> 
> lakdjflkadsjf the end notes I wrote for this chapter are something else
> 
> "A/N: AH! The feels! I am so sorry for not having a lot of Dick in my story, so I did what every author does, I killed him. :)"
> 
> i was a SOCIOPATH 
> 
> I also said:
> 
> "Can I just point something out? I took the liberty of going to the DC Comics website and I looked at the character stats of Tim, Dick and Jason.  
> Dick is 5'10 and weighs 175 pounds  
> Tim is 5'5 and weighs 125 pounds  
> JASON IS 6'0 AND WEIGHS 225 POUNDS  
> I'm sorry, buT WHAT?  
> Jason weighs 100 pounds more than Tim and is about seven inches taller."
> 
> wow bitch you did your research


End file.
